buttonweaversfandomcom-20200215-history
Zodiac
Different tournaments and projects (and statistics) about . ---- Zodiac vs similar skills Project run by between July 2018 and __ After many games of Zodiac versus Soldiers who have no special skill at all I'd now like to see if sets with similar skills do better or worse against the Zodiacs than the Soldiers. For this experiment I've chosen TL buttons only. (shadow) (shadow & poison) (speed) ---- Project: Zodiac Versus Soldiers The idea behind this project was originally to see if the Zodiacs should count as tournament legal because their recipes are quite balanced. But after I had played many games already James Earnest decided that no fan made sets will get the label „TL“, no matter if they are balanced or not. I was told he was quite sorry because he and his team liked the Zodiacs. So now I‘ll complete the table as some kind of adoption instead. I‘ll put the data of the first two games of each pairing into the table. After more than half of all games are played it shows that 7 buttons of each set are within fair balance (40%-60%) and 5 buttons aren‘t. This counts as much for the Zodiacs as for the Soldiers. But in general the Zodiacs seem to be stronger than the Soldiers. ---- Tournament No.4 Running from 31st July, 2016 until 14th March, 2017 (226 days). For discussion about this tournament see . We'll play in double elimination. This means that every player stays somewhere in the tournament until they lose their second game. The first loss just kicks you from the winners bracket to the losers bracket. But it's still possible to win the whole tournament when you're in the losers bracket. Everyone may pick any button from the Zodiac-set. Even if we'll end up playing just with lots of Pisces and Aquarius (the two winners of the last tournaments) it still will be interesting to see who's doing best. Then it's more about the players's skills then the buttons's recipes. Winners Bracket Losers Bracket Ranking ---- Tournament #3 Running from 13th May, 2016 until 11th July, 2016 (59 days). This is a two-stage-tournament like the others before but in a new layout. For discussion about this tournament see . The decision which participant gets to play which button and which button plays in which group in the prelims was chosen randomly. The only rule is that no player will get a button he's had before in a previous tournament. The prelims consist of two groups of 6 participants each. In these groups every participant plays against every possible opponent, so it's 5 games in total for every participant in the prelims. The two best players of each group will advance to the final. In the final every participant plays against every possible opponent, so it's 3 games in total for every participant in the final. The winner of the final is the winner of the tournament. To decide who is the "best player" in each group or the final it's crucial to win the games. If two players win the same amount of games their winpercentage is included in the equation. final Winner of the finals is (with ). Congratulations! group 2 In group 2 (with ) and (with ) proceed to the finals. group 1 In group 1 (with ) and (with ) proceed to the finals. ---- Tournament #2 Running from 12th April, 2016 until 12th May, 2016 (30 days). The Zodiachttp://www.buttonweavers.com/ui/buttons.html?set=Zodiac buttons are raffled among the participants. The only rule is that nobody will get the same button they had last time if the player took part in the first tournament, too. For discussion about this tournament see . The decision which button plays which other buttons in the prelims is chosen randomly. In the prelims every winner gets +5 points for winning the game and -1 point for every lost round. If there is still a tie within the group these two will have to beat each other up again. For the layout of the tournament see the image at Tournament #1 Games * winner semi-final AB - - * winner semi-final CD - - * winner prelim A - - * winner prelim B - - * winner prelim C - - * winner prelim D - - * - : 9 points * - : no points * - : 5 points * - : 10 points * - : no points * - : 4 points * - : no points * - : 5 points * - : 7 points * - : 9 points * - : 3 points * - : 4 points ---- Tournament #1 Running from 25th March, 2016 until 11th April, 2016 (18 days). Every player was supposed to chose their own zodiac sign (but that's of course not obligatory). For discussion about this tournament see . The decision which button plays which other buttons in the prelims was chosen randomly. In the prelims every winner gets +5 points for winning the game and -1 point for every lost round. Hopefully we won't have a tie then. Games * winner semi-final AB - - * winner semi-final CD - - * winner prelim A - - * winner prelim B - - * winner prelim C - - * winner prelim D - - * - : 3 points * - : none * - : 7 points * - : 7 points * - : none * - : 4 points * - : 3 points * - : none * - : 6 points * - : 9 points * - : none * - : 5 points ---- Statistic Players Statisik of players taking part in the tournament in alphabetical order Buttons Statisik of the Zodiac buttons during the tournament Set Statistic of the Zodiac Buttons within the set. This statistic is updated on irregular basis (last 22nd December, 2016) The colour code as seen from the button on the left: * red background : left button has lost at least 2 games more than he's won * grey background : win/lose is about the same * green background : left button has won at least 2 games more than he's lost * white background : finished less than 2 games altogether The number equals the finished games between both buttons.